Let's Watch some Movies
by blue mountain fairy
Summary: This is the record of what happens when I take the characters from Brave, Frozen, How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, and Tangled to my lair to watch their movies. Hiccup/Astrid Anna/Kristoff Rapunzel/Flynn and may be a little Jack/Elsa. Rated T cause I want to.
1. Arrival

On Berk

Hiccup and Astrid had just gotten back from their trip to the dragons nest when the entire island was surround by darkness and everyone disappeared.

At the dragons nest

The queen was about to send more dragons on a raid when there was a flash of darkness. Once the darkness faded she noticed all her dragons had disappeared.

On Corona

Flynn as being led to the gallows when he suddenly felt lime he was being swallowed up by a great darkness.

In Scotland

Merida was about to get into another fight with her mum when t felt like she was being sucked away to another place.

In Arendael

Elsa was getting ready for her coronation when there was a flash of light and then darkness as everyone seemed to be sucked into a black hole.

At the North Pole

The guardians were arguing as to the best way to get Jack to the pole to make him a guardian, when there was a flash and then everyone disappeared.

* * *

Everyone landed in a huge pile depending on which world they had come from.

"What sorcery is this?" The duke of wheasltown asked. (**A/N pretty sure I spelt that wrong)**

"Who ever ye are show yer self!" King Fergus demanded. They all looked and saw a pale blue light grow and grow until it disappeared, and a girl was standing in her place.

She had light brown hair with lots of Sun streaks ivory like skin blueish green eyes and light pink lips. She wore a silvery blue dress with forget-me-nots woven in her hair and bare which Jack approved of. What surprised everyone was the pale shimmering wings that came out of her back.

"Welcome friends from distant lands I am the blue mountain fairy, but you may call me Faye. I have summoned all of you hear to watch moving pictures called a movie about someone from your town, kingdom, or village. Do not worry though for once all the movies have been watched you will reaturn from the place you came at the same time you left."

"How do we know you haven't brought us here to kill us all?" Stoick asks.

"Because Stoick the vast I have very little reason to kill you and if I wanted you dead you would be," Faye answered, "now back round information. Guardians and spirits everyone can see you, even you Jack. There will be no fighting, capturing, or threatening if there is there will be serious consciences. I will pause movies at random times to discuss what is going on, I will also answer a few questions at this time. The majority of questions will be answered after the movie when will have a break. Now your name will be written on your seat. Seats are arranged by movie and how often you appear in the movie."

Everyone scuttled to find their seat which took awhile. Meanwhile Faye made sure everyone was comfortable.

"Hiccup, Astrid if at anytime you wish to sit with toothless who will appear at a certain time in your movie hopefully, I can lower your chairs so who may sit with him," Faye told the young teens.

"I will now choose the first movie," Faye said she reached into a hat and pulled out a piece of paper,"the first movie is...about the residents of Berk."


	2. httyd scene 1

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**  
**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. ****It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

The Vikings are all surprised to hear Hiccup's voice seeming to come from every where. Once the shock is over they realize that what hiccup said about Birk was pretty much true. Everyone else was wondering if such a terrible place existed.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts**.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**My village. In a word, sturdy.**  
**And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**  
**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

Several people laughed at Hiccup's sarcasm.

**The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

Anna and Rapunzel gasp at the sudden movement. Elsa is so wrapped up in trying to stay calm that she is barely watching the movie.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**  
**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

People (and dragons) start looking around the Vikings to find the owner of the voice they have been hearing. The Vikings not noticing the others stares laugh at the look on Hiccup's face.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**  
**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. ****More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

Almost everyone is surprised at the boys agility.

"Man I would hate to be up against someone who ha that much agility in a sword fight," Eugene said. This startled the Vikings and got some of them thinking about the boys small size.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Most people would leave. Not us.**  
**We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" A Viking from the back asked.

"It's self-explanatory," Hiccup shouted back.  
**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**  
**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**  
**Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**  
**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Several people and all the dragons laughed at that.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING (FIERCE)**  
**Arggghhhhh!**  
**(cheery, insane)**  
**Mornin'!**

"Sorry 'bout that," the Viking in question shouted.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

**HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

**HICCUP . Ack.**

"Just Ack?" Merida asked.

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Yep, just Ack.**  
**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK Hiccup!?**  
**(accusingly; to the crowd)**  
**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**  
**What are you doing out?! Get inside!**  
**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**  
**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**(IN AWE)**  
**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**  
**Do I believe it?**  
**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

Stoick was proud that his son felt like that about him. He turned to look at his son, but then saw the look of discuss on not only Hiccup's face but also on astrid's. What had happened?  
**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**  
**brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK (barking; to his men)**  
**What have we got?**

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**  
**and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1 None so far.**

**STOICK (RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

**VIKING Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**  
**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**  
**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**  
**I thought you'd been carried off.**  
**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**  
**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Everyone laughs while hiccup buries his face in his hands.

**GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**  
**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**  
**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"who's the meathead?" Asked Gobber

"You are," hiccup replied.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**  
**STOICK We move to the lower defenses.**  
**We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

"I like your sense of humor!" Jack exclaimed.

**VIKING**  
**FIRE!**  
**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**  
**four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**  
**they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**  
**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**  
**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**  
**And...**

**(DREAMY)**  
**Astrid.**

Astrid blushed at this.  
**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"We look awesome and heroic," Tuffnut said. Everyone nodded.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**Their job is so much cooler.**  
**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**(PLEADING)**  
**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**  
**All in the wrong places.**

All the Vikings nodded.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"Useless? A date?" Snotlout said laughing. As if to prove him wrong Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand.

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer.**

"Not necessarily true."

** You can't swing an axe...**

"Not very well at least."  
**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of these.**

"No I can't."

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP (ready with the answer)**  
**Okay fine, but...**  
**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**... this will throw it for me.**  
**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**  
**equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**  
**narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

"where did you get that?" Tuffnet asked.

"I made it," Hiccup replied nonchalantly. All the Vikings looked confused since when did hiccup invent things.

"Can we borrow it?" Ruffnut asked.

"It was destroyed," Hiccup said.

**VIKING Arggh!**

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**  
**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
**... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED)**  
**But... you just pointed to all of me.**

Once again everyone laughed. While Stoick was a little jealous of the relationship between his best friend and his son.

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP (THREATENING)**  
**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING)**  
**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much,**  
**raw...Vikingness contained.**

"raw vikingness? You probably couldn't even pick up a sword," Snotlout said laughing.

**(BEAT)**  
**There will be consequences!**  
**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword.**  
**Sharpen. Now.**

"You were saying?" Jack asked getting a little Fed up at how this kid was treated.

"You can lift a grown-up sword?" Fishlegs asked.

"I have made at least half of the village weapons," the Vikings were shocked he must be exaggerating.

"That's not true Hiccup," Gobber said the Vikings were relieved, "you've made at least two thirds of the weapons or improved them." All the Vikings looked at their weapons in wonder.  
**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**  
**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders looked up at the mention of their name.  
**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**  
**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronkles looked at each other. A girlfriend was a mate right? So that as a good thing.  
**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**  
**breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zippleback head butted each other.  
**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**  
**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body.**  
**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

**TOWER.**  
**CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED)**  
**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire!**  
**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**  
**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Nightmare looked around if the best Vikings went after them then surely they were the best.  
**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this.**  
**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**  
**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**  
**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**  
**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**  
**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK JUMP!**  
**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**  
**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**...never misses.**

Everyone looked over to where the dragons were sitting to see if the night fury was with them. Little did they know that the supposed offspring of lightning and death was above them hidden in the shadows.

(BEAT)

**No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**  
**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**  
**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**  
**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"You left him alone?" Stoick asked. Gobber just shrugged.

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**  
**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**  
**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7 Come back here!**

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**  
**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**  
**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**  
**clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

**STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**  
**unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**  
**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**  
**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF)**  
**Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**  
**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**  
**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Everyone one was quiet.

"You actually hit one? As soon as we get back we'll send out a search party..."

"Dad it's okay I did what I thought was right."


	3. httyd scene 2

**HICCUP (CONT'D) **

** (surprised, then elated) **

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? **

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.** ** HICCUP (CONT'D) ** **Except for you**.  
Everyone laughs at this.  
"How can you be so funny at such a disastrous time?" Elsa asked.  
"It's a force of habit. I'm often use sarcasm to hide how bad I'm feeling," hiccup told her.  
She nodded understandingly while all the Vikings thought about how often he was sarcastic.

** ON STOICK, **

**holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

** STOICK **

**(to his men) **

**DO NOT let them escape!** ** IN THE PLAZA ** **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

** STOICK (CONT'D) **

**You're all out. **

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

Hiccup and Astrid cringe every time the nightmare is hit much to the amazement of the dragons.

** HICCUP (V.O.) **

** Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.**

** The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.  
** "Wow it so cool how much destruction that just caused," Ruffnut and Tuffnut said in awe.  
** HICCUP (CONT'D) ** **Sorry, dad.  
** "Tha's yer father?" Merida asked. Hiccup just nods.  
** EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS ** **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response**.

** HICCUP ** ** (SHEEPISH) **

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**  
** Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.  
** "What is it with everyone picking me by my clothes? I know I'm small you don't remind me," said hiccup.  
** HICCUP (CONT'D)**

** It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

** STOICK**

**-STOP! Just...stop. **

**He releases Hiccup. **

**Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

** STOICK (CONT'D) **

**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! **

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

** HICCUP **

**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.  
** Everyone but the Vikings laugh at this.  
"You are like me when I except I wasn't allowed to go outside," Anna says the last part quietly.

** STOICK **

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

** (EXASPERATED) **

**Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

** HICCUP **

** I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

** STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

"Thank You for agreeing!" Everyone is startled by Hiccup's sudden out burst.

** STOICK (CONT'D) **

** Get back to the house. **

** (TO GOBBER) **

**Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

The dragons murmur amongst themselves while the Vikings look on wearily.

"In case you are wondering," Faye says coming out of no we're, "The dragons at discussing if the "mess" is really Hiccup's fault, and it seems the majority think it was more nightmares fault rather than hiccups," she then disappeared while everyone contemplated what she said.

** Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

** TUFFNUT **

**Quite the performance. **

** SNOTLOUT**

** I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped! **

** HICCUP**

** Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... **

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others. **

** HICCUP (CONT'D) **

** I really did hit one. **

** GOBBER **

** Sure, Hiccup. **

** HICCUP He never listens.**

** GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

**HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. **

** (MIMICKING STOICK) **

** Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

"He sounds exactly like you," Spitelout said to Stoick.

** GOBBER **

** You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"Congratulations you have won the best pep talker of the year award," Hiccup, Jack,Kristoff, and Flynn all say sarcastically. Everyone but Gobber laughs at this.

**Beat. **

** HICCUP**

** Thank you, for summing that up. They reach the doorway. **

** GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

** HICCUP ** **I just want to be one of you guys. **

"Not any more," Hiccup whispers.

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

"Why can't you stay inside?!" Stoick says.

"I don't like being inside I probably know more ways out of the house then how many Dragon nest quests you have been on."

** INT. GREAT HALL - DAY A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men. **

** STOICK **

** Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home. **

**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons. **

** STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) **

** One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

** VIKING Those ships never come back. **

** STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT)**

** We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me? **

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted. **

** VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me. **

** VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

** STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"That's how you get people to go on missions? Well I feel loved," hiccup says.

"So all of you are saying that you would rather risk life and limb than spending time with the future chief?" Astrid asks.

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room. **

** PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships! **

** SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick! **

** STOICK (DRY) That's more like it. **

**T****he Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench. GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"Gobber what's up with you and undies?" Snotlout asks.

"No! Don't ask I wish to spare you all the pain I have been put through!" Hiccup shouts.

**STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits. **

** GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong? **

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened. **

** STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber? **

** GOBBER Put him in training with the others. **

** STOICK No, I'm serious. **

** GOBBER So am I. **

**Stoick turns to him, glaring. **

** STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage. **

** GOBBER Oh, you don't know that. **

** STOICK I do know that, actually. **

** GOBBER No, you don't. **

** STOICK No, actually I do.**

"Gee thanks for vote in confidence Dad," Hiccup says once again sarcastically.

**GOBBER No you don't!**

** STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. **

**STOICK (CONT'D) He ****Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

Hiccup in an impression of Gobber, "Trolls exist they steal your socks but only the left one."

"Actually Trolls don't steal socks," Kristoff says matter-of-factly.

** GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that? **

"man you great at impersonations,".Flynn said.

**STOICK When I was a boy... **

"oh here we go. Do you tell this story to everyone?" Hiccup asks.

** GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go. **

** STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened? **

"You got a headache," Hiccup,Jack,Kristoff,and Flynn said.

** GOBBER You got a headache. **

** STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy. **

** GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark. **

** EXT. WOODS - DAY ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

" someone needs anger management classes, although I don't blame you I never really found a use for books," Jack says.

** HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon. **

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. **

Hiccup blushes while everyone else laughs at his bad luck.

**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming. **

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes! **

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury. **

** HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast! **

**It suddenly shifts. **

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa! **

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING! **

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds. **

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

** He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints. **

Everyone let's out the breath they've been holding. All is silent until...

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Stoick yells standing up.

I was thinking about the difference in what's right hat everyone thinks is right," he said calmly.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Gentalmen all this will be explained later on in the movie please let us continue," Faye say interjecting.


	4. httyd scene 3

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS **

**Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries t****o sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser,** **when...**

** STOICK ** **Hiccup**.

"Busted!" Snotlout,Ruffnut,and, Tuffnut shout out.

** HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh... **

**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

** STOICK I need to speak with you too, son. **

**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same** **moment**.  
"It's amazing how a like and unlike you two are," Eleanor comments.

** HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. **

**(BEAT) (BEAT) **

**What? What? **

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first. **

**HICCUP No, you go first. **

**STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning. HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

"Small home repair Vikings? That's the best you could come up with? What about being a blacksmith?" Gobber asked.

"Hey I don't do well under pressure," Hiccup said.

**STOICK -You'll need this. Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

** HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons. **

**STOICK Come on. Yes, you do. **

**HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons. **

**STOICK But you will kill dragons. **

**HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't. **

**STOICK It's time Hiccup. **

**HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

"Nope. He never has and probably never will," hiccup said sadly. Astrid took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

**STOICK This is serious son! **

**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight. **

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... **

**(GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup)**

** ... this. **

"No I like not looking at the ground, being easy to understand, and having an IQ bigger than my age!"Most everyone laughed at Hiccup's comment.

**HICCUP You just gestured to all of me. **

**STOICK Deal? **

**HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

"That's how all my conversations are," Jack says glumly.

**STOICK DEAL?! **

**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument. **

** HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal. **

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door. STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably. **

**HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe. **

**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe. **

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY **

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena. GOBBER Welcome to dragon training! **

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place. **

**ASTRID No turning back. **

**TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns. **

**RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back. **

"yes let's all disfigure our bodies. That's totally fun," hiccup said sarcastically.

**ASTRID Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it. **

**HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. **

**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around. **

**TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in? **

**GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village. **

"I don't think that's an honor," hiccup whispers to Astrid. She nods in agreement.

**SNOTLOUT Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...? **

**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background. **

**TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings? **

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along. GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Wow you really need to work on your pep-talking skills," Jack says from his perch.

** GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. **

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder. **

**FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen. **

**GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

** FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two. **

**GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare. **

** FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen. **

**GOBBER The Terrible Terror. FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve. **

**GOBBER CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And...the Gronckle. **

**FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight. **

**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors. SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"I believe in learning on the job," hiccup says in his Gobber impersonation. Everyone looks at him,"what I was his apprentice since I was like six."

**GOBBER I believe in learning on the job. **

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need? **

**HICCUP A doctor? **

**FISHLEGS Plus five speed? **

**ASTRID A shield. **

**GOBBER Shields. Go. **

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield. **

**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

** TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield! **

**RUFFNUT There are like a million shields! **

**TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers. **

**Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go. **

**RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on it. **

Ruffnut and Tuffnut's parents shake their heads at their children's actions. Would they ever stop fighting?

**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down. **

**GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out! **

**TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?! **

**RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?! **

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring. **

**GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim. **

**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. **

**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working. **

All the dragons look confused while everyone else is shocked to see what the dragons see.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have? **

**SNOTLOUT Five! **

**FISHLEGS No, six. **

**GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each of you! **

**FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD- **

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away. **

**GOBBER Fishlegs, out. **

**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there! **

"The lesson is about survival so wouldn't Hiccup be doing the best? I mean he is more likely to survive there then out in the open like everyone else," Elsa said.

**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

** SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out- **

**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back. **

**GOBBER Snotlout! You're done! **

**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool. **

**HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

** ASTRID No. Just you. **

**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed. **

**GOBBER One shot left!**

"wouldn't he be out since fishlegs was out when his shield hot hit?" Jack asked.

**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup! **

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

** Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. **

**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill. **

**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

"I have a feeling that Hiccup is going to do something he shouldn't," Flynn says.

"Story of my life," Hiccup replies


	5. hhtyd scene 4

**A/N I meant to update on the 27 but my mom took away my kindle, and then when I got it back it was being a pain so I couldn't update as soon as I meant to. I'm so sorry enjoy the chapter.**

**HICCUP (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you?**

"You went back! Once was just stupid, but twice is to have a death wish!" Stoick practically shouted.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Faye says coming out of nowhere, "let's keep tally of how many times hiccup almost dies in the movie. So far the tally is at four I believe," she said making four straight marks on a board that had just appeared.

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

**ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

"wow who knew there was such a beautiful place on the island?" Ruffnut asked.

"What's that you picked up?" Asked Tuffnut.

"That is a night fury scale, and I know about the cove obviously," Hiccup told them.

"I know about the cove also," said Astrid.

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.**

** SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. **

Everyone jumps in their seats.

**Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

Every time the Dragon falls Hiccup, Astrid, and all the Dragons in attendance flinch. This causes the Vikings to wonder why was the heir to the tribe and the best of the future fighters, and the supposedly unfeeling beasts flinching at the night fury's falls.

** As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. **

"Ye 'ave been blessed with a greet gift. No' everyone could draw such a greet picture of a movin' object like tha'," queen Elinor praised.

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away? **

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. **

All the Vikings gasped because they knew a downed Dragon was a dead Dragon.

**He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare. **

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges. **

**GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today? **

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit. **

**ASTRID I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble. **

**Eye rolls from the group.**

"Are you serious?"Jack asks. Astrid just blushes and remains silent.

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

** SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

"suck up," hiccup coughs loudly causing many people to laugh, and Snotlout to blush.

**GOBBER She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. **

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong? He tries to take a seat at the table... **

**RUFFNUT He showed up. **

**TUFFNUT He didn't get eaten. **

**... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

The teens all look down ashamed we're they really that mean to hiccup every single day, and yet all he did was roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Astrid whispers to hiccup with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry it's okay," hiccup says back.

**ASTRID He's never where he should be. **

** GOBBER Thank you, Astrid. **

**Gobber stands. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff. **

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. **

**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) No attacks tonight. Study up. **

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

"look I'm not a genius but I'm pretty darn sure if you leave six teenagers alone with a book and give them hours of free time in an almost vacant village chances are only one may be two of them are going to read it," Flynn says.

**TUFFNUT (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read? **

**RUFFNUT While we're still alive? **

**SNOTLOUT Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

"see what did I tell you,"

**FISHLEGS Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... **

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long. **

**TUFFNUT Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that... **

**RUFFNUT ...but now... **

**Snotlout gets up to go. **

**SNOTLOUT You guys read, I'll go kill stuff. **

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow. **

**FISHLEGS Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

**Astrid is the last to go. **

**HICCUP So I guess we'll share- **

**ASTRID Read it. **

**She pushes it toward him and leaves. **

**HICCUP All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU- **

**Slam. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Tomorrow. SIGH.**

"Rude! Manners matter,"Jack said.

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

The dragons perk up wanting to know what the Vikings think of them.

** HICCUP (V.O.) Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

** Hiccup turns the page. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

the thunderdrums agreed with what the book said although that were a little disappointed at the lack of information.

**Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

That's it. The Timberjacks thought the Vikings must be thick in the head.

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"Okay I it just me or is the picture moving?" Anna asks.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

** The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

"wait you keep reading? Your braver than I thought," Snotlout says.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. **

**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

Is that what the Vikings thought of all dragons that they needed to be killed on sight? The dragons wondered.

**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Night Fury. **

**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

Well that answered the dragons questions.

**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

"Son we need to talk..." Stock starts. When suddenly there was a piercing whistle.

"Night Fury! Get down!" A Viking from the crowd shouted.

A black silhouette landed right in front of hiccup and Astrid. It growled at the Vikings causing them to reach for their weapons.

"Toothless..." Hiccup warned before anything could happen.


	6. httyd scene 5

The Vikings went to grasp their weapons only to find they weren't there.

"Remember the rules no fighting aloud," Faye scolded them. They turned to find the Dragon happily jumping around. This was the off spring of lightning and death?

"What is the meaning of this?" Stoick said.

"Dad toothless, toothless dad," hiccup introduced.

"What..."

"All shall be explained in due time," Faye said before stoick could finish his sentence. The Vikings then proceeded to take their seats, and much to their surprise with a nod from hiccup his and Astrid's seats were lowered and they snuggled into the night fury's wing.

**MATCH CUT TO: EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**

** HICCUP You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

"really? A night fury pamphlet?" Astrid asks.

"Hey I was curious," hiccup said in defence.

**KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS. **

**GOBBER (O.S.) FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying. **

**CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack.**

** The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter. **

**The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. **

"I'm going to have to make a different type of shield," hiccup says he then pulls out his notebook and starts to draw and mumble to himself.

**The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

** FISHLEGS I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

"I've been questioning them all my life," Hiccup says without looking up from his drawing.

**GOBBER Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike. **

**Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

"This is not going to end well," hiccup said to which all the Vikings agreed.

**RUFFNUT (WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe? **

**TUFFNUT If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot. **

**RUFFNUT How about I give you one! **

**Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them. **

**GOBBER Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. **

**Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past. **

**HICCUP Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury? **

"Hiccup you need to pay attention more," stoick scolded.

"I am paying attention. I'm just trying to learn as much as I can," hiccup told his father.

"All we know about dragons is in the book of dragons," stoick told his son.

"But surely there are legends and stories that never made it into the book," hiccup half asked half told.

"What do you want with legends?" Stoick asked.

"Legends are lessons they ring with truth," queen Elinor said.

**GOBBER None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

** HICCUP I know, I know, but hypothetically... **

**ASTRID (WHISPERED) Hiccup! **

**She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him. **

**SNOTLOUT Watch out babe. I'll take care of this. **

**ASTRID Hey! **

**Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him. **

**SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

"look I don't know you, and I don't really her but I do know she will never date you," Jack said laughing.

** The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again. **

**HICCUP They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping? **

**GOBBER Hiccup! **

**ASTRID -Hiccup!**

** Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess. **

**TUFFNUT Oooh! Love on the battlefield! **

**RUFFNUT She could do better.**

"Well I don't really think so hiccup seems like a good lad with a great mind," North defending hiccup.

** The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust. **

**HICCUP (struggling to untangle) Just... let me... why don't you... **

**The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. **

"ouch that had to hurt," Flynn says flinching.

**She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off. **

The nadder in question flinches at that. She then looks over to see the human that hurt her so much. The human was rapped in the wings of the night fury with a guilty look on her face.

**GOBBER Well done, Astrid.**

** Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded. **

**ASTRID Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on. **

**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung. **

"Thank you for that," hiccup told Astrid.

"Wait what?" Anna and Elsa ask.

"It made me question what side am I on, but how could I choose a side without knowing both of the sides point of view."


	7. httyd scene 6

**CUT TO: EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR CLOSE ON A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

"So if one time makes me idiotic and the second makes me suicidal what does the third time make me," hiccup asked his father. Stoick is silent.

**A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. **

"This is it your going to die," Tuffnut says.

"I wonder if there will be any serious mauling?" Ruffnut asks. No body but Gobber seems to see stoick turn white at the twins words.

"Guys this is in the past and I am obviously still right here alive and well," hiccup tells them.

**Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth. **

"I'm confused didn't the Dragon have teeth a little while ago?" Anna asks the question almost everyone is thinking.

**HICCUP Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... **

**A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it. **

** HICCUP (CONT'D) ... teeth. **

"Does that count as a near death experience?" Jack asks.

"You wouldn't really die by losing a hand," Gobber says waving his prosthetic around.

"Yeah but if he lost his hand there in the cove it would be hard for him to get out with only one hand and nobody knows how far away it is so by the time that he got to the village he would have lost a whole lot of blood, and who knows what kind of animal might be attracted by the blood, and then of course there is the risk of infection." Jack said.

"Point made,"Faye said making another tally on the board.

**The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh, no. No, I don't have any more. **

**The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes...**

"What's going to happen? Are you going to die?" The twins ask hiccup.

"This is probably one of the worst experiences of my life," Hiccup said shuddering.

** then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. **

"no you didn't," fishlegs said in disbelief.

**Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. **

The dragons were shocked not only did the night fury offer the food to the human boy but the human boy also ate it.

**Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove.**

"somebody has personal space issues," Flynn and Kristoff say while Jack and Hiccup laugh.

** He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

"how have you not died yet?" Gobber asks hiccup who just shrugs.

** DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. **

"That's weird. Who knew a Dragon slept like a bat. Well have to add that to the book of dragons." Gobber mumbled to himself.

**CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. **

"what's he doin'?" Merida asks.

**Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. **

"something is going to happen. I just know something's going to happen!" Anna and rapunzel say starring wide eyed at the screen.

**Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

"well that was interesting," Flynn says summing up everybody's thoughts.


	8. httyd scene 7

**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. **

**GOBBER ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. **

**FISHLEGS Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something. **

Everyone in the room turned and looked at fishlegs all of them silently asking themselves what kind of child thought like that?

**SNOTLOUT I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face. **

"I don't see how that is possible," Hiccup said.

"Well he might not be able to chop of their legs, but I once heard a story about someone who was so ugly that she turned people to stone. I'm sure Snotlout could do that," Jack said. Everyone laughed including the dragons who had been slightly offended at first.

**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes. **

**GOBBER (with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

Gasps heard all around the theater. That's why the Dragon couldn't get out of the cove.

** ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

** He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

"uh oh you left them alone again," Spitelout said.

**TUFFNUT (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. (BEAT) It's my destiny. See? **

**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

After seeing this Tuffnut sinks low in his chair while Ruffnut was rolling on the floor laughing as their parents glared at them.

** FISHLEGS (GASPS) Your mom let you get a tattoo? **

**TUFFNUT It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark. **

**RUFFNUT Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before. **

"busted!" Ruffnut said.

**TUFFNUT Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now. **

**SNOTLOUT It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark? **

"You know that was actually kind of clever," hiccup told his cousin who beamed in pride.

**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire. **

"what are you doing now?" Stoick said half to himself.

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. **

"wow," Anna says what is on everybody's mind. Not even Gobber had seen his apprentice's private work room in years.

**He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail. **

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER CLOSE ON ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin. **

"where did you learn all this?" Gobber asked in disbelief.

"Trial and error mostly I guess," hiccup shrugged.

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him. **

"This is going to be interesting," Jack said.

"How can you carry all that?" Flynn asked.

"You build a lot of muscle working in the forge all your life," Hiccup told him.

**HICCUP Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. **

**Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, that's disgusting. **

The dragons didn't know what he was talking tha looked absolutely delicious.

**Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh..we've got some salmon... **

**Toothless swallows it. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... some nice Icelandic cod... **

**Swallows those too.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... and a whole smoked eel. **

**Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note. **

"I don' like eel either," Merida said.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either. **

**Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business. **

"That's very subtle," Kristoff said sarcastically.

**Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's okay. **

**Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt. **

"by Thor the Gods gave me either the bravest son or the most idiotic," Stoick mumbled into his hands.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay...okay.. **

**The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED) There. Not too bad. It works. **

**Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him. **

"oh God's," Stoick said turning white.

"Remember this is in the past its already happened," Gobber tried to reassure his friend. Stoick paled even more.

"Gobber just stop trying to pep talk," hiccup told him.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Woah! No! No! No! **

**Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (excited, terrified) It's working!**

"You are thousands of feet in the air on the most dangerous Dragon known to the Vikings and your exited because your invention works?" Snotlout asked.

"Yep," hiccup said popping the p.

**Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes! Yes, I did it. **

"would now be a good time to add another tally mark to the board?" Faye asked.

**He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn. **

"I think that counts as two,"Faye said making another mark on the board.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! **

**He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah!**

"i swear that child will be the death of me," Stoick said.

"I have a feeling this is only going to escalate," Jack said.


	9. httyd scene 8

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING **

**GOBBER (O.S.) Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive. **

"are ye tryin' to pep talk or scare 'em into doin' good?" Merida asked

**ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which. **

**The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon. **

**FISHLEGS (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its... **

"Like that's really going to help anybody," Jack said sarcastically.

**HICCUP (TENSE) Will you please stop that?**

** ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

"well I'm not much for singing but its better than what Fishlegs was doing," Flynn said.

** SNOTLOUT If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-****(spotting an approaching shape, terrified)****-There!**

** Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

** ASTRID Hey! **

**RUFFNUT It's us, idiots.**

The theater bursts into laughter except for Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"You know it's a lot funnier now then it was then," Astrid says.

** Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked. **

**TUFFNUT Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

** SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

"hahaha this is to good," says a red faced Jack.

** Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat. **

"fight! Fight!Fight! Fight!" Rang throughout the theater.

**ASTRID Wait. **

"Awe," everyone who was cheering groaned.

**They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water. **

**TUFFNUT Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt. **

**FISHLEGS Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

"Yep that's totally going to help," Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

** HICCUP Look out! **

**A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area. **

**FISHLEGS Oh. Wrong head. **

"This is going to end bad I just know it," Anna said hugging her legs next to her sister who's chair was starting to freeze over.

**GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic. **

**GOBBER Fishlegs!**

** Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, Hiccup! **

**The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill. **

**HICCUP Oh, come on!**

"This is it your going to die," Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut you were there when this happened. I don't die," Hiccup said getting very irritated at how many time the twins said he would die.

** GOBBER RUN, HICCUP! **

**Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

"Do something Gobber!" Stoick shouts at the screen then realizes it's not real.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup! **

**Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see... The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

** HICCUP BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

"This just gets stranger and stranger," bunny says shaking his head.

** The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. **

**Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. **

"Dude if we weren't from different time periods then we would be best of friends," Jack said laughing.

**He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Now think about what you've done. **

**Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to... **

**Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep...see you tomorrow. **

**Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"I knew it! I knew something was up!" Astrid shouts.

"Ow! My ears," Hiccup complained.

"You know I noticed they never took eels, but I never really thought about it till now,"Gobber said.

"Hiccup where are you going?" Stoick asked.

"Guys can we please move on?" Faye said.


	10. httyd scene 9

**EXT. COVE - DAY** **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.** **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

**HICCUP** **Hey!**

"aww," most of the girls say including some of the younger Vikings.

**EXT. COVE - DAY** **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail** **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

**HICCUP** **Yeah! Whoa!**

"That child will give me a heart attack," Stoick says to Gobber making him laugh.

**INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER** **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix** **himself to Toothless' saddle.**

"When did you have the time to make all this?" Gobber asks.

"At night, during your lunch break, or once even in plane sight. you probably just thought it was another one of my inventions which i guess it was," Hiccup shrugged.

**EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN** **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary** **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-** **land in an open field.** **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the** **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-** **nip. Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in** **complete bliss.**

"Aww..." the girls say again at how cute the dragon looks.

"Puppy!" Sophie says pointing at the dragon, "Ruff! Ruff!"

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING** **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a** **fistful of dragon-nip and presses it up to the Gronkle's** **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the** **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.** **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.** **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is** **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

Stoick nwas slowly getting more angry. this was how his son got to the top of dragon training? a bunch of tricks? how did he expect to kill the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow?

**EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON** **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and** **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

**FISHLEGS** **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a** **Gronkle to that before.**

"well I don't think you would've," hiccup answers the screen.

**TUFFNUT** **How'd you do that?**

"Dragon nip,"

**RUFFNUT** **It was really cool.**

"why thank you,"

"hiccup I don't mean to be rude but shut up," Astrid said.

**He squirms and invents an excuse.**

**HICCUP** **I left my axe back in the ring.**

**He turns and hurries back.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch** **up with you.**

"You never did 'catch up' with us," Fishlegs said.

"And now that I think about it you never brought your axe to practice that day either," Astrid says.

**Astrid watches, suspicious.**

**EXT. COVE - LATER** **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax** **and fall over.**

"so that's where you went? To scratch your pet Dragon? Why didn't you come hang out with us?" Snotlout said.

"May be he's the only one that was ever nice to me," hiccup said.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER** **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid** **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing** **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other** **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

Stoik was mad. His son got to the top of dragon by _cheating_. That was not the viking way.

**INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS** **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice** **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving** **Astrid alone.**

"oh poor Astrid," Hiccup said making a poutty face which caused her fist to connect with his arm.

**FISHLEGS** **Hey Hiccup!**

**SNOTLOUT** **What was that? **

"My dragon scratch technique."

**Some kind of trick?**

"Yeah I guess."

**What did you do?**

" I was scratching the dragon."

"Hiccup!"

"yes?"

"Shut up!"

**TUFFNUT** **Hiccup, you're totally going to** **come in first, there's no question.**

**EXT. COVE - LATER** **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of** **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light** **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

"Aww it's like a cat. I've always wanted a cat. Elsa can I have a cat?" Anna said.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY** **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

**GOBBER** **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

"this is my favorite day," Gobber said.

**A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the** **recruits.**

"that's it? i expected it to be more big less less..." jack said.

"tiny?" Kiristoff put in.

"less tiny!" Jack finished. **(If you know the movie that this quote is from you are awesome and i will love you forever. *hint* replace tiny with fluffy.)**

**TUFFNUT** **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

**Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

Ruffnut was rolling on the floor laughing clutching her stomach while Tuffnut sunk down in his seat. Everyone else quietly snickered.

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D)** **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm** **hurt, I am very much hurt!**

**Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch** **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon** **retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again** **as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D)** **(TO ASTRID)** **Wow, he's better than you ever** **were.**

Astrid took of her shoe and threw it at tuffnut's head.

"Ouch I am hurt I am over much hurt," he said rubbing his head.

"You're wearing a helmet idiot," Ruffnut told her complaining brother.

**CUT TO:** **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER** **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. **

"and I thought hiccup had anger management problems," Jack said which earned him a shoe in the head.

**She notices** **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his** **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he** **loses her in the woods.** **She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"Man that was to close do comfort," hiccup said.

**EXT. COVE - LATER** **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With** **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him** **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant** **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

**EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER** **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face** **is red.**

**HICCUP** **Oh, great.**

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Watch and find out,."

**EXT. BERK - NIGHT** **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses** **Hiccup's path.**

**VIKING** **Hiccup.**

**Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. **

"Okay as soon as this is over we're going to give you some acting lessons," Flynn said.

**Once the coast is clear,** **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.** **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and** **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

**ASTRID (O.S.)** **Hiccup?**

"Busted!" The twins shout.

**Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off** **the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)** **Are you in there?**

"Man I was so close," Astrid said.

**Too late - she's right outside.** **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.** **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind** **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,** **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

**HICCUP** **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.** **Hi Astrid.**

"Seriously you really need to work on your acting," Jack said.

**ASTRID** **I normally don't care what people** **do, but you're acting weird. Well,** **weirder.**

"Thank you for your concern," hiccup said sarcastically.

**Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As** **a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window** **shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate...**

The entire hall burst out laughing except for a red faced hiccup.

**then gets PULLED** **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.** **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.** **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

"Man that was close," Kristoff said.

"What can I say I live a dangerous life,"Hiccup said.


	11. httyd scene 10

**EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

**A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. ****Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - ****last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

"wait didn't you guys take out a whole fleet?" Kristoff asks.

**VIKING Where are the other ships?**

**SPITELOUT You don't want to know.**

**Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**

**GOBBER Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

"oh bad idea Gobber," Hiccup said.

**STOICK Not even close.**

**GOBBER Ah. Excellent.**

"Gobber just stop talking!" Hiccup told the screen.

"I'm not," Gobber told Hiccup

"not you Gobber that Gobber."  
**Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

**STOICK I hope you had a little more success than me.**

**GOBBER Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**  
**Stoick stops. What does that mean?**

"My belly says this is not going to turn out well," North says. Everyone looks at him, "what? The belly never lies."  
**A group of merry villagers rush past.**

**VIKING #1 Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

**VIKING #2 Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

**VIKING #3 No one will miss that old nuisance!**

**VIKING #4 The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

"You make it sound like I died," Hiccup states.  
**Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber**

**STOICK He's... gone?**

**GOBBER Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

"And gosh I almost prefer to be invisible because it's a whole lot easier to hide a night fury," hiccup says.  
**Stoick is doubly confused.**

**STOICK Hiccup?**

**GOBBER**

**(BEAMING)**  
**Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

"you're just digging yourself into a hole," Elsa says.

"Don't remind me," hiccup says burying his face into his hands.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

**Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.**  
**Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**

Toothless looks at hiccup.

"No bud we can't go flying right now... no not even if we bring Astrid... what!? No she's not... Yes of course I want to go flying... fine we'll go as soon as the movie is over."

"You can understand him?" Gobber asked.

"No. I can read facial expressions," hiccup said.

**HICCUP Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**  
**Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**

"what's that?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's my cheat sheet for the tail positions," hiccup explains.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**

**He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun.**  
**Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.**  
**Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea**

"wow I'm serious how did you make all this?" Gobber asks, " I mean it must of taken weeks if not months."

"Nah it took me about two weeks to get this far," hiccup says.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**  
**They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**  
**They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

"anybody want some popcorn,"Faye said startling everyone. Suddenly buckets of food appeared in everyone's laps.

"Can I have extra butter?" Jamie asked.

"But of course," Faye said.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Yeah! Yes, it worked!**  
**The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

"there's one tally," Faye says appearing next to the chalk board.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Sorry.**  
**They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

"and another."

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**My fault.**  
**Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**  
**(referring to the cheat**

**SHEET)**  
**Position four, no three.**  
**They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**

"You know," Spitelout starts, "that would be valuable thing to have I mean you could see invaders from miles an miles away."

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**  
**He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PANICKED)**

**... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**  
**Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**No!**

**... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,**  
**however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings.**  
**As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Oh gods! Oh no!**  
**Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

"let's go ahead and add another tally."

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**(trying to calm Toothless)**  
**Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-**  
**Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

"I think we could call that a tally to," Faye says.  
**After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.**  
**They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.**  
**Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible.**

"Oh gods," struck says clutching the hand rest. Gobber true to convert his friend but currently has a mouth full of popcorn.

**With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**  
**Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-**  
**second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**  
**Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.**  
**He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

"oh sweet Odin's beard," stoick says forgetting at how mad he was before.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**YEEAHHH!**  
**Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.**  
**Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

"and there's another one," Faye says adding another tally.

**ON HICCUP'S FACE**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Ah, come on.**

Everyone laughs at that.

**EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

**Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,**  
**snacking of freshly caught fish. **

"where is this," Stoick asks.

"Oh a couple of islands away. It's about an hours flight, and I estimate that it's about half a day's boat ride, but I'm not quite sure," hiccup says the last part quickly.

**As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.**

**HICCUP Uh..no thanks.**  
**(gesturing to his fish on ****A STICK)**

**I'm good.**  
**Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish.**  
**One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.**  
**Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until...**  
**Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.**

"Awe remember boys and girls sharing is caring," Jack says imitating a preschool teachers voice. Everyone snickers quietly behind their hands.  
**Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**  
**Hiccup laughs.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

"Why do I have a feeling that that is going to be important later on in the story," kristoff says.  
**Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Here you go.**  
**The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PENSIVE)**  
**Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

**Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**

"wow not even to the present and we're over ten tallies," Faye says looking at the board.

Stoick wasn't paying attention he was to busy thinking if the same thing would happen to his son as it did to his wife.


	12. httyd scene 11

_**AUTHORS**_** NOTE!**** on my Profile page i have set up a poll about what fanfic to write next so after you read go vote please. The link is above my profile picture. THANKS for the 100 reviews!**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT** **HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of** **Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.** **Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and** **quickly covers up his desk.**

"um excuse me faye?" Hiccup said.

"yes?" faye asked pausing the movie.

"can we skip this part?" Hiccup asked.

"nope sorry."

"Can we turn off the sound?"

"well we could but watching the whole movie includes the sound."

"Well can i go climb in a hole and die of embarrassment?"

"Sorry but you are kind of important to the plot, but I will add a tally mark if that will make you feel better."

" no no lets just get this over with," Hiccup sighed.

**HICCUP** **Dad! You're back!**

**He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the** **prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Gobber's not here, so...**

**He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as** **much as possible.**

"Okay may be we'll start your acting lessons a little sooner," Jack said.

**STOICK** **I know. I came looking for you.**

"that's a first," Hiccup mumbled.

**HICCUP** **(CAUGHT)** **You did?**

**STOICK** **(STERN)** **You've been keeping secrets.**

"wait hold on I'm confused. Did the chief know about Hiccup's dragon," a viking in the bsck asked.

**Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's** **contents with him.**

**HICCUP** **I...have?**

By now there is so much suspense everyone is holding their breath and sitting on the edge of their seat wondering what will happen next.

**STOICK** **Just how long did you think you** **could hide it from me?**

**HICCUP** **(IN VAIN)** **I don't know what you're...**

**STOICK** **Nothing happens on this island** **without me hearing about it.**

"please don't kill hiccup. Please don't kill hiccup," Jack was chanting quietly to himself.

**HICCUP** **Oh?**

**STOICK** **So.** **(BEAT)** **Let's talk about that dragon.**

**Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

**HICCUP** **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was** **going to tell you. I just didn't** **know how to-**

**Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

"Wait what?" Elsa and Anna ask together.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **You're not...upset?**

**STOICK** **What?! I was hoping for this!**

"I'm very confused. I thought Chief Stoick hated dragons," Elsa asked.

**HICCUP** **Uh...you were?**

**STOICK** **And believe me, it only gets** **better! Just wait til you spill a** **Nadder's guts for the first time.**

"Oohh," everyone says understandingly. They were talking about two totally different dragons. Hiccup buried his face in his hands knowing what was to come while Stoick was angry with himself. He was so close to finding out about the night fury.

**Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **And mount your first Gronckle head** **on a spear. What a feeling!**

"A feeling of discuss," Hiccup mumbled through his hands.

**Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him** **into the wall.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **You really had me going there, son.** **All those years of the worst Viking** **Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was** **rough. I almost gave up on you!**

"Wow, an' I thought Gobber had bad pep talkin' skills," Merida said.

**Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **And all the while, you were holding** **out on me! Thor almighty!**

**Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills** **the tiny room.**

"This is only going to get worse isn't it?" Flynn asked. Hiccup just nodded.

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **(RELIEVED)** **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in** **the ring, we finally have something** **to talk about.**

**Pregnant pause. **

"Awkward..." Jack says.

**Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick** **adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.** **After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

"Well this is just getting worse," Flynn says.

"Nah this is how all our conversations go," Hiccup says.

"I've had better conversations with Reindeer," Kristoff says.

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **Oh, I... brought you something.**

"oh no," Hiccup says buring his face in his hands, "Faye can we skip now?"

"sorry no can do," Faye said. hiccup groaned and buried himself farther into Toothless' wing.

**He presents a horned helmet.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **To keep you safe in the ring.**

**HICCUP** **(SINCERE)** **Wow. Thanks.**

**Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

"I dont get it why are you freaking out that seems like a nice gift," Anna says.

"Wait for it," Hiccup mubbles.

**STOICK** **Your mother would've wanted you to** **have it.** **(HEARTFELT)** **It's half of her breast plate.**

"WHAT!" most everyone says especially the girls.

**Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **Matching set. Keeps her close,** **y'know?**

"wait 'eer tellin' me you walk around with 'eer dead wife's breast plate on 'eer head?" Merida asked.

"Yes..." struck said not seeing the problem.

**Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)** **Wear it proudly. You deserve it.** **You've held up your end of the** **deal.**

"Yeah he did kind of sort of not really," Snotlout said.

**Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

**HICCUP** **I should really get to bed.**

**STOICK HICCUP** **(talking over each (talking over each** **OTHER) OTHER)** **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house.** **We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping** **glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh,** **like the hat. breast hat.**

"Breast hat! Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" Flynn said between laughs, before Rapunzel hit him the frying pan.

"Faye? Can I die now?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope you're still important to the plot."

**STOICK** **Well..uh..good night.**

**Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more** **burdened than ever.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON** **A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen** **recruits scramble.** **Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.** **She forces her axe at his throat.**

**ASTRID** **Stay out of my way! I'm winning** **this thing.**

" I think you might be a little to competitive. Not a lot just little teeny tiny bit," jack said.

**HICCUP** **Please, by all means.**

" You know I didn't understand that until now," Astrid said.

**She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above** **cheers her on.**

**VIKING IN CROWD** **You got it Astrid!**

**Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of** **onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride.** **He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement.** **Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted** **smile.** **Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-** **line toward him.**

"Oh no! I can't watch!" Anna said peeking behind her fingers.

**BACK TO ASTRID** **... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls,** **focused, determined.**

**ASTRID** **This time. This time for sure.**

**With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to** **throw.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)** **Aaaaaaaaaa...**

"Holy cow I would not like to get in a screaming fight with her," jack said but the others shushed him.

**And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has** **already laid the Gronckle out.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)** **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

"Man and I thought Hiccup had anger problems," Flynn said.

**Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)** **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING** **MUNGE BUCKET!**

viking mothers in the crowd covered the ears of their young children.

"Astrid! Watch your language!" Hiccup scolded teasingly.

"That is the most interesting curse i have ever heard in my entire life," Jack said.

**A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the** **village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone** **lights up excitedly.**

**STOICK** **Wait! Wait!**

**HICCUP** **So, later.**

**Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

"And this is were things get bad," Hiccup said mostly to himself.

**GOBBER** **Not so fast.**

**HICCUP** **I'm kinda late for-**

**ASTRID** **(LIVID)** **What? Late for what exactly?**

"Flying with my best friend," Hiccup said offhandedly.

**Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

**STOICK** **Okay quiet down. The elder has** **decided.**

**Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points** **to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi** **shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'** **Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative** **'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.** **Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**

**GOBBER** **You've done it! You've done it,** **Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

"I don't see why this is worth cheering. I t seems terrible to me," Hiccup said to the screen Gobber.

**STOICK** **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

**Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried** **out to the cheering spectators...**

**HICCUP** **(MASKING PANIC)** **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't** **wait. I am so...**

"How do you expect to kill that dragon tomorrow? All you know is some tricks. You cheated getting to the top of Dragon training," Stoick said barely holding in his anger.

"Well technically I didn't cheat. Its dragon _training, _and that's what i did i _trained _the dragons. Also I didn't expect to kill the dragon tomorrow," Hiccup told his father. Stoick was about to talk when Gobber cut him off.

"Hiccup you never finished your sentence. What were you going to say?" asked Gobber.


End file.
